Don't Call This Love
by LeslieRose
Summary: Young Cora bested Rumpelstiltskin on their deal and parted with him in the forest. He had given her the knowledge of magic and she now owed him nothing. But what happened when Cora was rid of her magic? What happened when she found herself in need of her master's help again? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I realized everybody says this before they post a story. I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters.  
Also, this chapter is basically a recap of the episode _The Miller's Daughter_, with some descriptions of the character's emotional development.

Chapter One

Rumpelstiltskin watched his apprentice in the looking glass, enjoying the view while she examined herself. Cora was beautiful. Her hair was done up in a bun and a lock of soft curl was left caressing her face. She was wearing a wedding dress – _for her dimly-lit prince_ – that accentuated her curvy figure. The diamonds on her dress brought out her snow white skin.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward, "Enjoying the view as much as I am?" Cora turned around, and was pulled into an embrace; Rumpelstiltskin's lips pressed against hers.

When Rumpelstiltskin let go, she scolded lightly, "How dare you? I am a married woman!"

"Not yet," Rumpelstiltskin said playfully. "Wedding's tomorrow."

"Hmm…Well then it's alright," and she leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Pleased, Rumpelstiltskin gestured to her wedding gown, "Love the dress."

Cora merely said, "Royal brides have to be snow white."

Rumpelstiltskin gave his signature giggle and turned to sit in a chair, amused by the dark humor of fate. "Ah, when you see the future, there's irony everywhere."

Cora knew of Rumpelstiltskin's power and deep mind, she did not pursue the matter.

"You know, I thought I wanted this. White and bright. All the admiration. But then I look at it…Fifth in line to be Queen. That won't happen without an awful lot of bloodshed."

Rumpelstiltskin's lips curled up. _Bloodlust_. He knew Cora was a spicy one when he had first met her in the tower. Powerful. Ambitious. She not only wanted to be a princess, she wanted to be the Qu-

"And what you give me…" Cora gazed into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes meaningfully.

He? Not expecting the conversation to take that turn, Rumpelstiltskin straightened up and held her hands in his, "I can give you nothing, but darkness and isolation," his sadness evident in his tone.

"And love?" Cora asked with hope on her face.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at Cora, surprised by the notion. He desired her, certainly. She was powerful – maybe not yet, but he knew she would be – strong, and beautiful. Was it love, that his heart warmed, and his mood lightened up and excited by her presence?

"Yeah, and love." Rumpelstiltskin breathed out his answer.

Cora said, "I want that."

Rumpelstiltskin stilled, "Wh—what if I, um…" he stood up and started pacing. "What if I, uh…amended our contract?" He faced Cora, "Instead of you owing me some random firstborn child, you owe me…_my_ child."

Cora smiled, "I can make that deal."

Slightly overwhelmed by the promise of having Cora carry his own child—having a family again, Rumpelstiltskin took Cora close to him. "As can I."

＊＊＊

It was quiet in the forest except for the birds hooting and crickets chirping. Rumpelstiltskin waited patiently by a tree, and smiled at the memory of what had happened earlier. Cora had asked him to show her how to rip out a heart so she could crush the King's heart while the King watched. And he had shown her, as he would show her everything that she would like to learn and explore from now on. Rumpelstiltskin smiled. This bloodthirsty woman, no – _his_ woman, resembled him in so many ways. Her determination, her ruthlessness, and that was why he loved her.

He knew it was not true love. If it were, then their countless kisses would have broken his curse already. But it did not matter, as broken as they were, they loved each other as much as their darkness allowed it. And he needed his power anyway.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, he had waited for quite some time now. Had Cora failed? If she could not kill the King, had the King's men seized her and…Rumpelstiltskin turned around at the noise of footsteps and saw Cora walking towards him with a box held securely in her hands.

Feeling relieved, Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "I was starting to grow concerned!"

Cora smiled half-heartedly, "Well, here I am."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her into a kiss, noticing her lack of passion, he stepped back and studied her face. "Something's not right," he stated.

"Yes. You're correct," Cora answered.

"Well…what happened? Couldn't you take the King's heart?"

"No. I was able to do it," Cora said quietly, "I chose not to."

"Ah." Rumpelstiltskin replied, confusion apparent on his face.

Cora reached out her hand to touch Rumpelstiltskin's face gently, "I am sorry, Dear Rumple. I am not going with you." At Rumpelstiltskin's incredulous expression, she added, "You see. I have a wedding to go to. My own."

Realization dawned on Rumpelstiltskin as he took a deep breath. Cora had decided to marry the prince. Seeing the faint red glow emanating from the box, an ominous feeling gripped his heart, "Whose heart is in the box?"

Cora shook her head and muttered, "Don't make this any harder."

"You lied to me," Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice turned menacing when he asked again, "Whose. Heart?"

"Mine." Cora's voice dropped, "I had to. You told me not to let anything stop me until they're on their knees. My _heart_ was stopping me!"

Shocked, Rumpelstiltskin took a step back, "You never loved me. _Never_."

Cora's eyes welled with tears.

"You're never getting away with this," Rumpelstiltskin threatened, lacking his usual calm demeanor, "We have a contract! I will take your baby."

"We changed the contract, Rumple. You only get your own child. And any baby I have…" Cora's voice broke, "it won't be yours."

Outraged and speechless, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Cora with hurt. She had outwitted him on his deals. He had given her the knowledge of magic and she now owed him nothing.

At that, Cora turned and walked away. As she turned, a tear escaped from the corner of her eye and traveled downward. Rumpelstiltskin caught it with his palm.

Rumpelstiltskin composed himself and took out a vial. He gently placed the tear inside.

Cora Mills owed him nothing.

Her firstborn would not be his.

Rumpelstiltskin never broke any deals.

Oh, but he had. He had promised Milah to spare both the pirate and her in exchange for a magic bean, but when her betrayal hurt too much, when she had broken it to him that she had never loved him, when he realized she had allowed the pirate to take away his dignity, he had indulged himself in the bloodlust and taken her heart.

"No one crosses the Dark One, Dearie."

No one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: More back story to the hostility between Queen Eva and Cora. I'm looking forward to more Rumpelstiltskin's appearance in my story! But my mind says not yet…a writer can't deny where her mind is leading her (even a writer wannabe).

Chapter Two

Princess Eva walked along the stone path in the garden, admiring the colourful flowers in Prince Leopold's castle, or rather, _her_ castle, since they had recently wedded.

When she noticed a servant walking across the garden with an expensive looking box, her curiosity prompted her to stop the servant.

"What is in the box?" The future Queen asked.

"Your highness, it is a golden armband." The servant replied.

Princess Eva opened the box, revealing an exquisite golden armband. She gave a tiny gasp, and picked it up to examine it. The armband was indeed beautiful. Made of pure gold and decorated with precious gemstones. Princess Eva decided to try it on, when the servant further informed her, "Ma'am, the armband is a present for Princess Cora from King Xavier's kingdom."

Princess Eva stopped dead and frowned, "Cora." _That miller's daughter is hardly a princess!_ "Why?"

"Princess Cora has recently given birth to a daughter. The King decided to send a gift to express his congratulation."

Princess Eva, still confused, asked, "But King Xavier rules a small kingdom. Why shall we send such an expensive gift?"

"It is said that King Xavier's land and army have been growing rapidly, as though he possesses endless wealth." The servant answered in an even tone.

"Ah…" Comprehension dawned on Princess Eva. With a grimace of distaste, she put the armband back in the box and dismissed the servant.

Of course Princess Eva knew the cause of King Xavier's sudden wealth. She had been present when Cora performed her little trick – spun straw into gold – and earned her marriage with Prince Henry.

Princess Eva's anger boiled at the memory of Cora. She had nearly lost Prince Leopold, her _rightful fiancé, _to that woman. Cora had shamelessly seduced Prince Leopold despite her status, not to mention her filthy associations with the gardener! When she had seen Cora again at the ball, she was stunned! Another attempt to seduce a prince!

Then there was Cora's little trick. Who spun straw to gold anyway? No one could do that unless one had magic. And normal people did not practice magic. Only fairies did.

No. Princess Eva's eyes widened. Not only fairies did. So did witches. Princess Eva's heart pounded against her chest. Cora was a witch. She had to be a witch! It must have been dark magic that allowed her to spin straw into gold. Princess Eva's face hardened. That vile woman did not belong to royalty.

＊＊＊

Rumpelstiltskin materialized in Cora's room. He looked around the room and set eyes on a small crib by the window. He let out a high pitched giggle and walked over.

The baby girl looked at Rumpelstiltskin with curious eyes. When Rumpelstiltskin picked her up, she grabbed onto Rumpelstiltskin's finger with her small hand.

"Oh yes, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said in a sing-song voice, "You don't realize how important you are…I need you." A demonic glint flashed in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes as he smiled.

The door was pushed open when Cora walked in, Rumpelstiltskin gave her a dismissive glance as he wrapped his hand around the baby's small neck.

"No!" Cora screamed as she summoned a fireball in her hand and flung it towards Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin merely waved his hand and the fireball vanished. "Ah, using what I taught you against me now, aren't you the treacherous kind?" Rumpelstiltskin's face promised death as he held Cora immobilized in the air. "You should have known better when you dared to betray me!"

＊＊＊

Cora let out an ear-splitting scream as she woke up. Fear rippled through her and she hurried to the small crib in her room to check on her daughter. When she found Regina sound asleep in the crib, she let herself drop down into a chair in relief. It was just a nightmare, she reassured herself.

She picked up the Book of Spells resting on the table beside her and slowly turned to the last page. _Rumpelstiltskin. _The name written on the paper elegantly. Without her heart, Cora could only feel a vague sense of affection and guilt when she ran her finger over the name. Cora furrowed her brows and glanced at Regina, remembering what Rumpelstiltskin had said when they first made their deal.

"_My firstborn child?" Cora asked, skeptical. _

_Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "She is quite important."_

He had said Regina was important, but he never told her why. He couldn't want to take her life? Could he?

Cora flipped through the spell book and found what she wanted, she then lowered her face to the book and gently blew on the page. The magic ink floated off the paper and swirled through the entire castle, eventually forming an invisible shield against all dark magical creatures. It may or may not protect the castle from the Dark One, probably not. Nonetheless, it eased her anxiety a little bit.

Cora smiled at Regina, "Regina, my princess, I will protect you, and you shall become Queen one day. And then _everyone_ will have to bow before you." _And me._

Cora's reverie was interrupted when her husband walked in the room.

"Cora, you are awake." Henry smiled at the sight of his wife.

"Henry, good morning." Cora greeted, not taking her eyes off Regina.

"You have a surprise today. I think you will like this." Henry placed a box on the table.

Cora looked at the box, intrigued, "A present?"

"A present from the Northern Kingdom, to congratulate the birth of our daughter."

Feeling pleased to have received a gift from another royalty, Cora opened the box. A beautiful golden armband appeared before her. Cora picked up the armband and was nearly overwhelmed with triumph. It was an extravagance that no peasant could dream of getting their hands on. Each gemstone was a recognition to her ambition, her effort, and what she had achieved. A prince, a title, and a royal child.

Cora placed the golden armband on her wrist. For one moment she thought she saw it flash an eerie gleam. _It was just the lanterns, _she thought.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked.

Cora raised her arm to examine the armband under the sunlight, "I love it."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Hi everyone, here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy the story :)

＊＊＊

Chapter Three

_A week ago…_

"This man that you mentioned…he can help me?" Princess Eva asked, obviously anxious.

Her guard nodded, "Ma'am, you are looking for a way to remove dark power, then he is the right man to ask."

"That's right, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin appeared in an armchair across the chamber, where there had been no one. "Who would be more familiar with dark magic than the Dark One?" He giggled.

Princess Eva gasped, startled by the sudden appearance of the strange man.

"You must be the Dark One." The guard stated, and then gestured to Princess Eva, "This is Princess Eva."

Princess Eva curtsied.

"I gathered that much," Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "Now what service does a princess need from the Dark One?"

Princess Eva stepped forward, "I wish to remove a witch's power."

"I see." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, his little apprentice had made herself so many enemies.

"Are you able to do it?" Princess Eva asked urgently.

"Oh dearie, it's not a matter of if I can, it's a matter of if I _will_."

For a moment Princess Eva thought he was going to reject her.

"I need an object from the said witch," Rumpelstiltskin babbled on, "Preferably an accessory: a ring, a pendant, whatever redundant objects that you women put on yourselves." He threw his hand up dramatically. "Can you find me an object like that?"

_The golden armband. _"Yes." Princess Eva breathed, "I shall give you the object, and you will enchant it?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled a crooked smile, "For a price."

"Name your price."

"Simply answer me one question, Princess Eva." Rumpelstiltskin paused, "What do you think you will name your future child?" he asked, hoping to confirm the limited vision that he had seen in the future.

Princess Eva blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"You asked for my price. This is my price." Rumpelstiltskin repeated impatiently, "What do you intend to name your future child?"

Princess Eva frowned, "Well…I haven't thought about it with a son, but if I have a daughter, I do want to name her Snow."

_Snow. _Satisfied, Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "The deal is struck."

Princess Eva could barely suppress a sly smile. Without magic, Cora would be nothing.

＊＊＊

Cora sat in front of the spinning wheel spinning and allowed her mind to wander, her actions mechanical. Now that she had become a princess, people bowed to her. But was she satisfied? In public, she was treated as a royal; but within the family, she could see the contempt in their eyes. Henry's siblings and their wives. They still regarded her as a miller's daughter, one who lived in a castle and wore pretty clothes. The gossips that were spread around by the servants…She was still looked down upon.

Anger slowly rose in Cora. She did not sacrifice her heart, her…love, for mediocrity! She closed her eyes, letting her anger lead her as she kept spinning, remembering what her master had taught her.

_That, dearie, is how magic is made._

_Bloodlust._

Cora could almost hear Rumpelstiltskin whisper in her ear. She spun faster and faster, allowing her magic to flourish along with her bloodlust and desire. She was almost panting when she stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled. Magic: the greatest gift that her master had given her. She ran her fingers over the strand of gold.

Cora scowled at the unusual texture. She slid the long strand of gold over her palm and inspected each inch, and was shocked by what she saw. "This is not possible." Some parts of the strand had turned to gold, but many parts had remained straw. Spinning straw into gold had long since become second nature to her. How had she failed?

Experimentally, Cora flipped over her hand and summoned an orb of fire onto her palm. A small fireball appeared and burned steadily above her hand. However, when Cora willed the fireball to grow larger, nothing happened.

She tried again. And again, and again. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and exhaustion grew as she repeatedly failed, until she couldn't even summon the slightest bit of fire.

"What is going on with me?" She was losing magic. How had this happened? Confused and frustrated, Cora picked up a glass and threw it across the room, when a flicker of gold from her armband caught her attention. Cora stared at the precious gift, recalling the eerie gleam that she had seen before. She had never had difficulties using magic prior to receiving the gift from - Cora's eyes widened as she pieced the puzzle together. The gift was from the Northern Kingdom. _Princess Eva._

"That cunning _girl_! How dare…how dare she!" Cora exclaimed furiously, and proceeded to wrench the golden armband off her wrist.

Seeming to have a mind of its own, the armband constricted around her wrist tightly.

Cora sucked in a sharp breath in panic. She clumsily fumbled with the armband when it tightened again and dug into her skin. She cried out painfully, flustered and out of breath. "What in the world is this _thing_!?"

Realizing that only magic could remove the armband, Cora strode over to the table and opened the spell book. Anticipating revenge once her magic was restored, Cora muttered venomously, "Princess Eva. I assure you there will be suffering," and she lowered her face and blew gently on the page.

Cora closed her eyes and waited for the magic to surround her, to overwhelm her. When nothing happened, she blew on the page again.

She staggered backwards as the truth hit her. The goddamned armband had sealed her ability to trigger any magic.

Who could craft such a clever spell?

"Rumpelstiltskin." Cora breathed heavily.

＊＊＊

Chapter 4 is on its way! Any feedback and suggestions are welcomed :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Chapter four. Please do tell me what you think :)

＊＊＊

Cora sat in an armchair and rested her purple hand on one arm.

It had been four hours since the armband clamped down around her wrist painfully. Her hand was gradually turning grey as the armband cut her circulation. At this rate, her left hand would soon be useless.

She had tried to summon Rumpelstiltskin. Three times, and he had not responded.

Betrayal tasted like venom on her tongue as she allowed angry tears to roll down her cheeks. How could Rumpelstiltskin side with Princess Eva? Her hand felt like dead weight, the throbbing numbness and pain reminding her of her failure.

How had she not seen it? How had she been foolish enough to put that armband on herself?

But then of course. She had not seen it because Rumpelstiltskin did not want her to see it. She was no match for the Dark One, after all. And now Rumpelstiltskin would leave her like this, without magic and possibly, a hand.

Angry and hurt, Cora picked up the spell book and tossed it towards the fireplace, "Go to hell!"

"Oh my oh my, that would be a waste." Rumpelstiltskin appeared before the fireplace and caught the spell book. "I mean, it is a powerful spell book, although it is of no use to you anymore."

"You," Cora whispered, standing up.

"Oh yes, dearie. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Rumpelstiltskin said in a cheerful tone as he strolled to the spinning wheel. "Well, look at that," Rumpelstiltskin picked up a strand of straw that had dots of gold on it, "a bit out of practice, are you?"

"Have you come to gloat?" Despite her situation, Cora held her head up.

"If I recall correctly, you summoned me," Rumpelstiltskin said, "quite desperately."

"And you were determined to ignore my call." Cora stated.

"Beside the point," Rumpelstiltskin replied curtly. "Why have you summoned me?"

Cora swallowed the lump in her throat, "You allied yourself with Princess Eva. This," she looked at her swollen hand, "is your doing, isn't it?"

"I _dealt_ with her." Rumpelstiltskin corrected, and then decided to add insult to injury, "I've got to say. It was pleasant doing business with her, at least she did live up to her end of the—"

"You helped her destroy me." Cora interjected in a hard tone as she walked right up to Rumpelstiltskin, "This is revenge, is it, _Rumple_?" She challenged boldly, anger boiling in her, "For betraying you. For breaking your little hear—" Cora screamed.

Rumpelstiltskin had shot out his hand and grabbed Cora's bad wrist in his iron grip, "I would be careful if I were you, Cora," he warned. He then lifted her arm and wrenched the golden armband off her wrist. Cora cried out in pain at the rough treatment.

The armband glowed in Rumpelstiltskin's hand. "See the glow? That's your magical power, is it not beautiful?" he mocked.

Cora glared at him, breathing through the pain. Her hatred towards him evident in her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her with wonder. Perhaps Cora was indeed stronger than him. Strong enough to rip out her own heart so she could look at him with plain loathing. Unlike him, Cora did not seem haunted by any residual feelings for him. Rumpelstiltskin detested himself for being so awfully weak.

Perhaps he should be strong too, he thought, and stop playing games. He could end all this now; he could finally take Cora off his mind, if he could just bring himself to turn her into a snail and step on it, just like he would with any other people who crossed him. Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand and willed himself to enact his plan…

Cora held her head up, waiting for the blow. Her eyes defiant and fearless.

Unable to stop himself, Rumpelstiltskin walked up to Cora until she stepped back and fell onto the sofa.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned close and lifted her bad wrist, and then to Cora's surprise, he kissed it gently.

Cora's breathing hitched with his sudden action, but she had no intention of stopping him. His lips felt soft and pleasant on her skin. Rumpelstiltskin ran small kisses along her swollen hand, a soft glow ran over her skin and she felt her hand burn and tingle. Rumpelstiltskin was healing her.

Cora sighed as the numbness and pain went away, "Rumple…"

"After all, it _is_ essential for you to have both hands to live as a miller's daughter." Rumpelstiltskin said coldly and walked away.

Cora paled at Rumpelstiltskin's words. Of course, she was no longer able to create any gold for the kingdom. Would the King still want her in the family?

Cora trembled at the thought. She thought of the many years of grinding wheat into flour, and the many times when she had to deliver the flour when her drunken father did nothing to help, and then the many times that she had to struggle for food. No. She couldn't go back to being a miller's daughter. She couldn't go back to being powerless.

"Perhaps we can work out a deal." Cora managed to say with a steady voice, not wanting to show her fear.

Rumpelstiltskin sneered, "You weren't exactly trustworthy with our past deal."

"And you've shown me that there are consequences." Cora replied pointedly. "I don't have a death wish."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I want my magic back." Cora said flatly.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed dryly, "But there's nothing that I want from you, dearie."

That was not true.

"Are you certain of that, Rumple?" Cora purred. She knew Rumpelstiltskin wanted her still, even if his love for her might have died from her betrayal. Otherwise she would probably be a snail by now. Or a mouse.

Cora stepped in front of Rumpelstiltskin and placed a hand on his chest, then boldly brought his hand to the curve of her waist, "I am sure you can find something that you want from me."

Rumpelstiltskin's entire body became stiff at Cora's seductive approach. He could feel her warm skin through the thin silk dress. He looked down at Cora's face. If she had changed at all in the past two years, she only became more beautiful. Her lips parted in invitation.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Cora's face and claimed her mouth with his. He gently bit and teased her lips, coaxed it open and plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Cora wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin's neck, kissing him back with equal passion. Rumpelstiltskin's hand slipped from her waist up her stomach, and cupped her soft breast over the thin material.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled back abruptly, his hand still on her chest.

"Rumple," Cora panted.

Rumpelstiltskin studied Cora's face. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips swollen from their passionate kiss. Her eyes were dilated from desire, yet there was no beating from where her heart should be.

Rumpelstiltskin withdrew his hands from her body. This was a means to get what she wanted. Once she had wanted his love, but that was no longer the case. Rumpelstiltskin would not make a fool of himself by making love to her knowing that she was immune to love.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked, perplexed.

Rumpelstiltskin put his hand in Cora's soft hair and tilted her head up to face him, "So how far will the miller's daughter go to get her magic back?" he teased.

Cora smiled coyly, "as far as my master wishes."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "Cora, I will give your magic back to you, at a price."

Cora rested her head on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder, satisfied with the situation so far. There wasn't much that she couldn't give up for her magic. "What would you like from me this time?"

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help playing with her soft hair, "Your heart," he answered.

Cora furrowed her brows, "I have abandoned love a long time ago," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh no, dearie. I don't mean love," Rumpelstiltskin clarified, pointing at Cora's chest, "I do mean your _heart_, quite literally."

Cora took a step back warily, "If you get a hold of my heart, you control me."

"Indeed," Rumpelstiltskin replied casually, "and this is the only choice I am offering you. You may take it or leave it."

Cora bit her lip, agitated. Rumpelstiltskin didn't leave her much of a choice. He knew she would do anything to avoid going back to her old life. But what use would it be to have magic if she would become Rumpelstiltskin's slave?

"Make up your mind, dearie. I do have other deals to attend to." Rumpelstiltskin said lightly.

"And what do you intend to do with my heart?" Cora asked.

"That, would be entirely up to me, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said in a cheerful tone.

Cora could not believe this, but living without magic was not an option.

"Fine," she gritted her teeth.

Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands together, pleased, "Now, where is your heart?"

Cora turned her head away, "In the King's vault, cloaked by an invisible spell."

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his finger and opened his palm, a box appeared in his hand. He opened the box, inside lay a heart emanating a bright pink glow. Rumpelstiltskin picked up the heart in his hand.

Cora looked at Rumpelstiltskin apprehensively. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life.

The heart beat faster and harder in Rumpelstiltskin's hand. Rumpelstiltskin looked at Cora, amused, "You are afraid, what a fine sight to see."

Cora pursed her lip, "Are you going to crush it?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave Cora a hard look, then squeezed her heart lightly. Cora gave a sharp gasp at the sudden discomfort coming from her chest. "Not this time," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Holding on to the heart, Rumpelstiltskin walked towards Cora slowly.

An ominous feeling built within Cora, "W-what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Rumpelstiltskin did not stop his steps.

"What is the point, Rumple? I will rip it out again once my magic is restored." Cora reasoned.

"You won't be able to." Rumpelstiltskin merely said. He had cast a protection spell on her heart, once he put the heart back in her chest, she would not be able to rip it out.

Horrified, Cora stepped back from him and raised her voice, "You can't do that!"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "Do try to stop me, dearie."

Cora looked around the room frantically, the door is on the far side of the room, and no one could exactly run from the Dark One. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

Unable to hide her fear, Cora begged, "Please. Rumple, don't do this." She didn't want it. She didn't want her heart. Frightened tears streamed down her face, her heart beating wildly in Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

Rumpelstiltskin backed Cora up against the wall. He tilted her chin up, "You are afraid of your own heart," he said quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Cora asked, desperate and bitter.

"I am simply returning the favor." Rumpelstiltskin crushed her lips against his, and thrust the heart into her chest.

＊＊＊

Author's note:

Rumpelstiltskin doesn't need to kiss a wound to heal it. I think he just can't resist touching Cora :D


End file.
